NightFall
by TigerKit
Summary: A night elf named Alindah is captured by a mysterious man and tries to get revenge by killing the mysterious person. She finds some help along the way.
1. Chapter 1

"Err. . ." moaned the blonde haired girl as she woke up in a strange, gray alone, she sat there just waiting for someone to notice her. She heard footsteps walk towards the cage from the darkness. "I see you have awoken,finally." the mysterious man said as he started to cackle. "Wait. . .do I know you?'Cause if you knew where I was and you probably know who I am and-" "SILENCE!" interrupted the mysterious man. He walked out of the shadows and there he stood, all in black and dark hair. "Alright you have three seconds to unlock me from this prison!" snapped the blonde haired girl named Alindah. "Or what are you going to do? You_ need_ to have the key if you want to get out, and the only way you get out is if you answer these questions." he announced.

"One. . ." Alindah continued.

"Two. . ." She said again, narrowing her eyes.

"You're not going to do anything without the key, Alindah!" he said, holding out the small key with a skull on it.

"Your times up. Three" Alindah grinned and went up to the front of the cage. Alindah kicked the prison door open, took the key from the man and threw them in the prison. She took the form of a panther and pounced on the mysterious man. "Tell me how to get out of here!" she shouted in his face, putting her claws up to his eye. "I will never tell you how to get out of here!" the man cried. "You will do as I say!" Alindah demanded and clawed his face, not even near his eye. "No I will not do as YOU say!" the man said. "Fine then, I'll just have to kill you and find my way out on my own!" She clawed his face once again and bit his neck, which made the man still for a moment. Then she sprinted out the door and left him there, lying on the ground.

She found her way out after two minutes. When she got to the exit she found herself in a pitch dark forest. "Hmmm. . ." she said to herself. She went into her true form and ran through the bushes. Alindah still couldn't find her way out of the forest. She went straight through the forest and stopped as a gigantic neon blue beast, that only had two heads, was sleeping in the middle of the road. Alindah walked as quiet as she could and stepped on a puny twig. As the twig snapped, the beast rolled over and his ears twitched. "Quiet. . ." she mumbled to herself. When she got behind the beast, she wiped the sweat off of her fore-head and continued running. When she was about to hit the road, she stepped on the beast's tail. "Oops." she moaned as the monster roared and yawned. Alindah turned around and continued going down the road, only she was walking slowly and whistling casually. The monster turned around and snarled at her. The neon beast lifted his paw and clawed Alindah's back making her fall straight to the ground. She got up and didn't leave without a fight.

She tried to get off of her back, but the beast put his paw down on her to keep her on the ground. She hesitated to get back up. After a couple seconds, the beast opened his mouth and leaned towards Alindah. The monster picked her up by her foot and threw Alindah on his back. He ran through the forest and reached the small village. He stopped and put her down gently then disappeared into the forest. Alindah had passed out before the beast had even picked her up. All she could do was wait for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day when Alindah got up, she found herself at the road. She heard horses' hooves on the road so she got up and ran inside the inn. She peeked out of the inn. When the dust cleared up the Darkmoon Faire was up. She started walking and looked around and then ran towards the faire. Alindah saw a couple people and heard a faint scream. She walked past all the people and heard another scream. She jumped behind the railing that keeps the forest and the Faire apart. The screaming got closer and Alindah heard hooves running in the grass. She saw a blue skinned, blue hoofed creature running towards her. "Oh my goodness! Is that you in disguise Maxx? I think it's you! Alright so just pull that mask off now! I want to stop playing this game now!" the creature said with an accent. "Excuse me? But I'm not 'Max.' I'm Alindah! Nice to meet you. . ." Alindah answered nervously and stuck her hand out, waiting for a hand shake. "Bonnie. My name is Bonnie! Nice to meet you Alindah! I'm looking for my friend! He said we were playing hide and seek. But I never found him. . . Actually I don't think he was trying. . ." Bonnie rapidly continued. "Oh. . .Kay. Well, how about we make a deal?" Alindah began.

"How about if I help you find Maxx, you help me get revenge on a guy that locked me in a cell?" Alindah added. "OK. It's a deal! Also, who is this guy that locked you in a cell?" Bonnie questioned. "I have no clue." Alindah answered. Bonnie get out her backpack and took out her purple and silver robe, head piece, shoulder pads, pants, shoes, belt, and hand guards. Alindah jumped over the railing again and saw a dark black haired male night elf dancing in the middle of the Faire. "Bonnie, is this Maxx right here?" Alindah shouted. "I'm coming let me check! Is he a night elf? And does he have dark black hair?" Bonnie said as she started running towards me "Yep, that's him alright!" she assured. Maxx turned around and ran towards them.

"Hey. You found me finally! I've been hiding at the Faire for awhile. . ." Maxx said.

"Well, I'm helping this girl known as Alindah to get revenge on someone who put her in a cell." Bonnie began.

"Don't ask." Alindah said in an angry voice and grunted.

Maxx laughed. "I won't."

"Hey I've heard of a hunter. She can probably help us too! I heard she has skill like no other!" suggested Maxx.

"Well that could help!" Alindah replied. "But I heard that she's in the barrens practicing for a huge war only between her and horde and her pet." Maxx said anxiously. "Well, let us rest today and then we may search for her tomorrow." Alindah said.

"You got it! I'm busted! I want to hit the hay! I'm so tired I could fall asleep right now! I. . ." Bonnie began as they all walked to the inn.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, they went out with the search. "Oh yeah, so who has the pie? Who has the apples? Who has the grapes, bananas, and who has an orange? Now I'm getting hungry. Do you have any food Alindah?" Bonnie randomly asked. Alindah reached in her satchel grabbed an apple. She handed it to Bonnie and they continued on with their journey. When they got in front of Booty Bay, Alindah stopped and said "Wait wait. I'm hated with Gadgetzan, Booty Bay, and Ratchet! I can't go there. Oh wait hold on." Alindah said to them.

"Maxx, when you heard about her, does she have long ears, long black hair, and a freaky skin tone like Alindah?" Bonnie questioned. "Hey! Are you _racist_?" Alindah screamed at Bonnie. "No but to me;_ freaky is good_!" Bonnie shouted right back. Alindah sighed and turned into a raven. They went to wait for the boat. The hunter they were looking for jumped down behind Maxx and whistles for her pet. Maxx turned his head over his shoulder and shouted "OH MY AHHHHH!" and then fell into the water. The hunter's pet bent down her tail for Maxx to get up. When Maxx got up, the hunter said "I'm sorry to scare you. I am Kat. And this is Misty, my pet tiger. As you can see, we are trying to get into Ratchet. Nice disguise, druid."

Alindah looked at Kat and then continued looking for the boat. When the boat arrived, they all got on. Kat climbed to the top of the boat with her pet, Misty. Kat took out her bow and targeted Bonnie.

Alindah looked at Kat. "BONNIE, WATCH OUT!" Alindah shouted as she pushed Bonnie out of the way and turned into a panther. Kat looked at them both and then targeted a guard. "Watch this!" She yelled down. They looked at her and who she was targeting. She took the shot and the guard died instantly. All the guards looked up at Kat and took out their guns. She shot all of them as the boat moved. She took all of them with shots in the head.

"See ya later, SUCKERS!" she yelled as she cackled and shot more. When they arrived, she jumped down and put her bow away. "Oh yeah, Kat. We want you to join us in a time of doom." Maxx called out to Kat as she walked off of the boat. "It isn't a time of doom silly! It's a time of _Revenge!_" Bonnie called.


End file.
